Episode 8174 (22nd July 2013)
Plot Roy is pleased that he's sleeping better. Hayley confesses to Sylvia that she's still not told him about the scan but there's nothing to worry about. Audrey asks Owen to look at the damp patch on her wall. Peter makes an appointment to see the estate agent. Nick and Leanne return from their spa break closer than ever, much to David's annoyance. Making sure he's not being watched, he makes a telephone call. Deirdre warns Tracy that Rob will drop her as soon as he gets bored of her. Hayley makes a mistake at work in counting up Beth's work. Carla is surprised and forces an admission out of her about the scan. She offers to drive her there but is refused. Rob’s determined to press his case against Peter but Tracy suggests they can be cleverer. Carla picks up Hayley at the bus stop and insists on driving her. It's Audrey's birthday and she buries the hatchet with Deirdre by inviting her for a drink in the Rovers but Owen tells her that the damp has spread from the dining room to the kitchen and a damp course may have to be put in. A Trading Standards Officer turns up at the bistro following a tip that the spirits are being watered down. A reluctant Anna agrees to let Tim see Faye on Saturday before he leaves the area. Sally asks Tim to look at some shelves in her house. In the waiting room Carla tries valiantly to make small talk with Hayley before leaving her as she is called in for her appointment. Tim and Sally flirt with each other as he does the various jobs she finds for him to do on the house. Peter and Carla meet with Rob and Tracy in the bookies. They ask for the use of the shop rent-free for six months after which they'll pay but they refuse to say what they'll be using it for. Peter asks for time to think about it. The Consultant tells Hayley she has pancreatic cancer. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine Guest cast *Trading Standards Officer - Mike Andrews *Nurse - Juliet Ellis *Consultant - Simon Armstrong Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Waiting room and consultant's room Notes *A Nurse at Weatherfield General is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla takes Hayley to the hospital for her CT scan; Rob and Tracy deliver an ultimatum to Peter; and Tim flirts with Sally as he does a few odd jobs at No 13. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,840,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2013 episodes